


Learning curve

by lemmin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, My new OTP, Rin totally kills someone, but it's not graphic, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmin/pseuds/lemmin
Summary: Kinda my headcanon on how teachable perks work in the game. Philip learns something from a kind Spirit.





	Learning curve

The wraith stood in a large open garden. The entity whispered into his ear. "She will teach you. Listen to her." Philip understood what he meant, this has happened many times. The Entity would force two killers togther, wanting them to teach each other their secrets. Philip hoped this killer wouldn't be as... Rude as the clown had been. 

Philip stood in the tall grass, bamboo towering over him. He walked quickly through the garden, following a source of light. The light was a house, the paper screen doors glowing orange. Philip walked onto the hard wood, pushing the screen aside to walk in. A women sat kneeling, cleaning blood off a sword. 

She turned around, looking at the door. She stood, walking past Phillip and looking out the door. Oh right. The wraith knocked on his bell, appearing out of nowhere. The woman turned around in surprise. She said something to him, her voice echoing over itself but Philip couldn't understand. He shook his head. 

She said, using a detached arm to point at herself. "Rin." she said. The wraith nodded. Rin asked him something (probably to ask his name) but he only shook his head. She nodded, leading him outside. Someone else must have done this, teaching her. 

Rin lead Philip to a lit totem, pointing at it then the survivor a few feet away. They never remembered these sessions, but maybe that was for the best. The survivor cleansed the totem, a loud thundering sound slicing through the air. Rin ran towards the survivor and hit them to the ground. 

Rin turned her head and said something to Philip, pointing to the totem and then survivor. He nodded. Rin put the survivor on a hook, letting him be taken by the entity. 

 

 

Philip chased after the spirit. She moved faster than him while invisible and he struggled to keep up. 2 surviors were being sacraficed and Rin was chasing another. The wraith was ruining invisible behind her, the enitity usually would let the killers watch the fresh meat in action to learn anything they could. 

Rin chased after this man with such fury that not even a wooden pallet thrown in her face could not stop her. Philip watched with such amazement as she hit the survivor, hitting again and again as he died. 

The exit gate stood looming in front of them, the spirit looked as one last survivor ran out of the trial. Well, three wasn't bad. Rin sighed as she walked back to her house. She sat kneeled again in the center of the room, cleaning blood off her sword. He uncloaked and sat next to her, watching her clean. 

Rin muttered something to him and chuckled. Philip nodded, even if he didn't understand her. Understanding came easy to two invisible killers.


End file.
